On Broken Wings We Fly
by FireWriter316
Summary: At first, we were grateful that my three brothers and I didn't have to be separated by the foster system. Now, it was a bittersweet thing. How do you balance keeping your family together versus keeping them safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!** **ChristianWriter316, here.**

 **This is my first time posting a BTR fic...**

 **Make sure to let me know what you think. Reviews welcomed!**

 **I wrote it a while back, so any feedback is good...plus whether or not I should continue!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Risk

 _Sometimes the risk_

 _is worth the safety_

 _that comes after. ~ Me_

* * *

Kendall's POV

I woke up to the sound of scuffling outside my room. Instantly I shot up in bed, my heart pounding in my chest as my eyes wildly searched the dark room. Curled up against my side, fast asleep still, was my little brother Logan. His eyelashes laid peacefully against his fair cheeks, and his dark hair flopped down on his forehead. My heart melted at the sight. My littlest brother was safe and sleeping soundly. Then why had I waken up?

I glanced across the room to the other three beds, only to panic for a half second when I noticed my other little brother, Carlos, was gone. He wasn't in his twin size bed two beds over...oh, wait. He was in James' bed, the last bed on the right. It was a full-size bed and Carlos was curled under the pile of blankets, sleeping just as soundly as Logan. Another sigh of relief.

I was about to lie back down to sleep, when another thump sounded and this time a yelp resounded through the house. That was James' yell. How could I have been so stupid? I guess my tired brain hadn't made the connection until now. The thumps, the missing James...I threw off the covers and jumped out of bed as another yell rippled through the house.

This time, the yell was loud enough to wake both of my little brothers, who instantly sat up and either started crying or asking what was wrong. Carlos was frantically searching for James and calling his name.

"James? Kendall, is that you? Where's James?!" Carlos cried, alarmed.

He slid from the bed and ran to me, pulling on my pant leg to get my attention. I put a comforting hand on the top of his head and was about to kneel down so I could comfort him, but then I felt two more smaller hands, clinging to my right leg.

I looked down and saw Logan looking up at me with innocent fear shining in his big brown eyes. His lip quivered, but he stayed silent. He pointed to the door as if knowing what I was thinking. James needed my help. I quickly knelt down and pulled my brothers close. They clung to me, as I whispered to them.

"I'm gonna go help James, okay? Stay here and don't worry. Carlos, be brave, okay? Take Logie and go sit on James' bed."

I gently took Logan's shoulders and guided him to Carlos' awaiting arms. The slightly older boy started talking soothingly to Logan, who was now shaking from fright. He looked back at me one more time with those fearful puppy eyes, and my heart constricted in my chest. I didn't want to leave them. But James needed me. My brother needed me.

The sound of thumps and yelling got louder the closer I got to the stairs. My feet pounded on the wooden steps as I raced to my brother's aid. I could see the faint light from the kitchen, the one that was always left on plus another, the main light. It was as if someone had come to the kitchen for a late night snack and forgotten to turn the light back off. Except, there were still people in the kitchen. Two people. My brother...and our abusive stepfather.

Technically, he wasn't even our true stepfather. He was our deceased mother's brother, who was apparently the only family member that agreed to take all four of us in. At first, we were grateful that my three brothers and I didn't have to be separated by the foster system. Now, it was a bittersweet thing. How do you balance keeping your family together versus keeping them safe?

"Hey!" I shouted, at the sight of my mom's brother David beating the crap out of _my_ brother.

He threw James against the countertop, as James tried to stop himself from slamming so hard. It seemed like he got the wind knocked out of him, but he looked up slightly at the sound of my voice. His eyes were full of two things I could read plainly. We were brothers, after all. Those two things were pain...and shame. James was in physical pain from the beating, and felt ashamed that I had to see him looking so weak, vulnerable, like he couldn't fight his own battle at all. I didn't think James was weak for a second, but I didn't have time to tell him that just now.

I slammed into David's side without a second thought. The older man went sprawling across the tile and slammed his head into the cabinet doors. Had he been prepared for impact, I wouldn't have knocked him over so easily. The element of surprise really helped me here.

I stood up breathlessly and waited to see if David would follow. He didn't. I hadn't meant to knock him out, especially since that would only make him more angry when he came to, but now at least we had time to get away. I helped James to his feet, noting the way he shook and flinched at the touch of my hand. My guess was I touched a tender spot that had been recently kicked or punched. We both had the same idea, though. Run.

We sprinted for the steps and ran up them almost two at a time. We didn't look back as we headed straight for the door at the end of the hall. I threw open the door, pulled James inside, then closed and locked it behind me. The moonlight through the window was enough to reveal the two terrified little boys huddled in the corner of James' bed, hugging each other tightly. It was actually more of a one-sided hug. Carlos held Logan's head to his chest, as the little boy clung to his shirt with frightened tears steaming down his cheeks.

The moonlight still made it easy to see their faces, and I couldn't bear how scared they both looked. Especially little Logie. No 5-year-old boy should have to be so scared in his own home.

"Guys, what's happening?" Carlos asked, only letting go of Logan when I took the youngest boy in my own arms.

"We have to go, Carlitos," I said simply. I was still out of breath from running and adrenaline. I had to get my family out of here...if David woke up and remembered what we had done to him...I shuddered to think what would happen if he got his hands on one of the little boys.

I handed Logan over to James as quickly yet gently as I possibly could, then lifted Carlos into my arms. Footsteps pounded on the stairs (apparently David wasn't as out of it as I thought). James and I stepped backwards to the window and each used one hand to slide it open (a cold draft blew through the dimly lit room). The doorknob to our room was jingling now, and I nearly had a heart attack from panic. My little brothers...I had to get them away from him, I...

"James, go! Give me Logan, I'll throw them down." I knew it was a crazy idea. If James couldn't catch the little boys, then they could get seriously hurt, or worse. But I couldn't let them stay. David was still banging on the door.

James, without question, climbed out the window and slid towards the ground below. We were in a two story home, with a tree right next to our window. We'd used it a lot to sneak out of the house, but never with both little boys at the same time, or when flat out running from the crazed man that we lived with.

I turned and lowered Carlos as far down as I could, before dropping him down into James awaiting arms. I sighed in relief as the seven-year-old was safely placed on the ground next to James.

Next was Logan. He gripped my arm, as if he knew what I was about to do with him. He was scared, I could see it all over his face and in how tense his little body was. He gripped my hand so tight and looked up at me with pleading eyes. Logie was terrified. Absolutely terrified.

"Hey, Logie, it'll be okay. Jamsies will catch you, and then..."

The doorknob rattled and the entire house shook from the way David yelled and pounded on the door. There was a sickening crack from behind me, and I turned in time to see the metallic silver butt of a gun peeking through the wooden door. David was using a _gun_ to break through to us. Which meant if he succeeded in getting to us... _oh my gosh._

"Logie, we have to go, okay? C'm here."

I reached for the boy who still clung to my arm but he shook his head side to side. I sighed in frustration and sympathy. I didn't _want_ to make Logan do this, but I had no choice. Finally, I just had to forcibly pick Logan up in my arms. He shrieked and thrashed, trying to wriggle from my grasp as I leaned over the window. It broke my heart. Logan had never before tried to get away from my grasp. He usually melted into my embrace. I knew it wasn't personal. He was scared and I was making him do something that terrified him. If only he could see-it was to protect him.

I was just about to let go of Logan's little body, into James' awaiting arms below, when David burst through the door. A look over my shoulder told me all I needed to know. The crazed look in David's eyes, the shining weapon in his hands pointed right at us (my back), between these two things there was only one option left.

I jumped.

* * *

 **So what'dya think? Too intense? Like the AU?**

 **Lemme know in reviewssss!**


	2. Chapter 2: Never Let Go

Chapter 2: Never Let Go

 _Previous Chapter:_

 _I jumped._

* * *

The air left my lungs as I plummeted to the ground, with Logan in my arms. I had no time to think about anything, except to protect my little brother, to not let him get hurt. I held him to my chest, protecting his head with one arm.

I tried to land on my feet. That wasn't happening. The shock was so strong and my knees buckled, sending Logan and I sprawling across the ground. I rolled in such a way that Logan wouldn't be crushed beneath me, though pretty much the only thing I could think about was getting my breath back. My back ached from the impact of rolling and such.

I couldn't wait for myself to recover, though, because David was leaning out the window now and a gunshot rang through the night even though the bullet didn't appear to go anywhere, just through the sky above us. I snatched Logan who I noticed was trembling terribly but of course I couldn't comfort him right now, especially since things weren't okay. I couldn't reassure him of that. James and I had a silent agreement. I shoved Logan into his arms, and he took off running, leaving me and Carlos behind.

Honestly, James was always faster than me, but I'd have to say, as the older brother, I was the strongest. I grabbed Carlos hand. He was a pretty small seven-year-old but I figured it would be better to take our chances in running together, rather than me trying to run while carrying him. I'll admit, the little guy kept up pretty well, but he'd be exhausted by the end of our near-sprint (night?) run.

I could see James up ahead with the little-Logan-bundle in his arms. Our littlest brother was clinging to his neck, terrified. I could see the fear on his face, illuminated by moonlight. He hardly knew what was happening.

I kept running, pulling Carlos along with me. I couldn't tell if we were being followed. A few more shots rang out through the night, but far behind us.

Finally, we got up to James, but that was probably because he slowed down to a walk. His breathing was rapid, and Logan was still curled into him, clinging with tiny fists to his gray or blue sweatshirt.

"You guys okay?" I asked through my own heavy breathing.

"Yeah. He's terrified, but okay." I glanced in worry and sympathy at Logan. "You?"

"Good. Back hurts a bit, but I'll be fine."

"You are insane," James muttered.

"Had to think fast." I reached out and gave his head a playful shove. He grinned as he regained his balance.

"Hey, terrified toddler in my arms, here," James said back. That sobered me up. I glanced back to see if we were being followed.

"We should probably keep going," I said. "Get to the safe house."

"You think it's time?" James asked, knowing I would knew what he meant.

"Probably," I said. "Let's just get them safe. Here, 'Litos." I stooped down so he could hop on my back. I was exhausted mentally and physically (it was the middle of the night and my adrenaline was gone), but I knew he was more.

Now that we were out of the house and the adrenaline had died down, I noticed the searing pain in my ribs that shot through me every time I shifted Carlos on my back. Great. I couldn't afford a broken rib or two now. _They_ couldn't afford that.

I kept walking, trying not to breathe too hard or else James would get worried. Not that he wasn't already. He just didn't need this.

Another gunshot rang through the night, startling me out of my wits and jolting Logan awake in James' arms. One glance at each other and James and I took off running.

Our feet pounded the pavement. Mid stride, I swung Carlos around and held in my arms. If anyone was gonna get shot, it was gonna be me. (Sorry if that's morbid, but it's the truth. No, I didn't have a death wish, but I couldn't let any of my brothers get hurt.)

James was way ahead of me, two little hands still clinging to his shirt. I could see the "safe house" up ahead. It was really just our designated zone where we kept emergency supplies for when we decided it was time to leave-permanently.

Glancing over my shoulder, I couldn't see David in pursuit, but that didn't mean he wasn't. I didn't hear anymore gunshots, either, but this time, I wasn't about to start running.

Finally, drastically out of breath and back and arms aching, we made it to the house. It was a supply/tool shed in this neighborhood park, but no one really used it. The door creaked when James opened it.

We quickly moved inside, slammed the wooden door, and barred it.

"Is everyone okay?" I looked around at my brothers and let Carlos slide to the ground.

James nodded, then went to the back wall and let himself slide down it. Logan never let go of him. I went over a sat next to them, Carlos following.

"Okay, here's the plan," I said. It was a bit painful with the uncomfortable throbbing in my ribs and the pounding of my head. "We'll wait about an hour or so and make sure David doesn't know we're here. Then we'll go through with the plan."

James' eyes popped open, and I met his gaze. He looked exhausted, but he nodded.

"Shouldn't we let them sleep?" He gestured to Logan whose eyes were fluttering softly, and Carlos who was leaning his head against my shoulder.

I sighed. "Yeah. We have to wait, anyway, to be safe. Here, give me Logan."

James whispered something in Logan's ear, and the boy stirred. I reached for Logan as James handed him towards me, but suddenly Logan started shrieking and wriggling to get from James grasp. I recoiled my hands in shock.

"Logan!" James hissed. "Logan, shh! What's the matter?"

The little boy started crying and James pulled him close to his chest. But Logan pushed him away and ran towards the corner of the shed, keeping terrified brown eyes trained on me. My jaw dropped. Was he-was Logan scared of me? James was watching our littlest brother too, looking tired and worried all at once.

I carefully stood to my feet, letting Carlos lean on James. Logan seemed to tense. It was hard to tell with the only light coming from the moon shining through a crack in the ceiling.

"Logie..." I crouched down when I got near him.

He shied away and tried to back further into the corner, hitting the wall and turning his face away. A whimper left his lips, and my heart broke for the second time that night. Was he scared because I had made him jump out the window? Or did he think I was going to hurt him like David hurt us? I shuddered to think about that.

"Logie...Logie, it's okay. It's me, Kendall. I'm not gonna hurt you, buddy, remember? I promised I would protect you. That's what I told, Mommy."

His head perked up when he heard the word, "Mommy." I forced my eyes not to water. I was a man and men don't cry.

"Come here, Logie. I'm sorry I made you jump out the window. I was trying to protect you. David was-he was gonna hurt you guys and I didn't want that to happen. Do you understand?"

My heart pounded, and I desperately hoped he would understand. But if he didn't, I hardly could blame him. He was five-years-old, for crying out loud. Of course he would be scared of someone who made him jump out a window.

Logan didn't move, and my heart sank. I stood to my feet and started to walk away, when I heard the patter of tiny feet, saw James' eyes widen and mouth split into a smile, and felt two small arms wrap around my leg.

When I looked down into those innocent, trusting eyes, I felt a tugging at my heart, stronger than any sense of responsibility and protectiveness I had felt before, and I knew that I would give my life to protect my brothers. I would do anything.

I knelt down in front of Logan. He whimpered again, like a pleading baby animal, and leaned into me for a hug. I wrapped him in my arms, vowing to never let him go again.

* * *

 **No edits. I just posted. You're welcome:)**

 **Thanks for reviews! You're all amazing!**


End file.
